This invention relates to improved portable power operated abrading or polishing tools.
The tools embodying the invention are of a general type including a body adapted to be held and manipulated by a user, a motor carried by the body, a head adapted to carry a sheet of sandpaper or other element for abrading a work surface, and a drive connection for transmitting power from the motor to the head to power actuate the head relative to the body, preferably orbitally, to abrade the work surface. Particles abraded from the work surface by the tool may be drawn by an aspirator or other suction device from a location near the work surface and through passages contained in the head of the tool for ultimate delivery to a dust collection bag or the like.